


Strawberry Mornings

by devoid0206



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, oh to be held in daichi’s arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoid0206/pseuds/devoid0206
Summary: in which daichi gets to spend a quiet morning with the love of his life.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Strawberry Mornings

The rays sunlight came streaming through the window to kiss Daichi’s cheek. Slowly, leisurely, Daichi turned over to shield his eyes from the sunlight, hoping to grab a few more minutes of sleep. Reaching out to pull you closer to him, his hand was met with empty air. A confused frown inched its way onto Daichi’s features, his eyebrows furrowing. Opening his eyes, it took Daichi a moment to process your empty side of the bed.

_What time was it?_

With a groan, Daichi pushed himself up to sit on the bed. Rubbing the lingering sleep from his eyes, Daichi yawned before grabbing his phone to check the time.

_12:30 pm._

Damn, Daichi couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept in like this. He guessed it made sense he’d sleep in so late considering he’d been working almost 14 hour shifts the past few days.

Daichi stayed there for a few more moments, the white sheets bunched around his waist and the afternoon sun bathing the bedroom in a gentle warmth. This moment would have been perfect if you were there next to him.

With that thought, Daichi finally worked up the strength to get out of bed. The wooden floors were cool to the touch even with the sun dancing in the room so beautifully. Well, even if the days were growing longer and warmer, it was still winter after all.

The smell of bacon and fresh coffee caught Daichi’s attention as he walked into the hallway. So, to the kitchen it was.

He leaned against the entrance to the kitchen, a small smile coming to rest on his face as he watched you turn the bacon in the pan. You were humming quietly to yourself, dancing a little to whatever tune you were humming. You were dressed in nothing but one of his button-ups, the sleeves rolled to keep from getting dirty. While getting to wake up next to you may be the best part of living with you, this certainly a wonderful alternative.

“You just gonna keep standing there watching me like a creep?” You finished moving the bacon onto a paper towel covered plate before turning your head to grace him with one of your beautiful smiles. He returned the grin and came up behind you. His arms wrapped around your waist while his chin came to rest on your shoulder.

“Morning,” he said, placing a soft kiss to your neck. “Or…afternoon I guess. How’d you sleep?”

“I slept fine, though not nearly as well as you,” you said with a small laugh. “Enjoy sleeping in?”

“Mm,” Daichi hummed in confirmation. You could feel the vibration in his chest on your back. “Wish I could’ve woken up next to you though. When’d you get up?”

“Not too long before you to be honest.” You took a freshly washed strawberry out of a porcelain bowl and offered it to Daichi over your shoulder. He took a bite, his lips brushing your fingers. You turned back to the bowl and began slicing the strawberries. Daichi let go of your waist with one hand to grab another strawberry, opting to feed you this time.

You turned in Daichi’s arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. The kiss reminded him of sunshine and picnics in the park. It was soft and felt like coming home to a warm home on a cold winter night. It tasted of fresh strawberries and honey. Daichi could easily get drunk off of your lips, and he was reminded of the fact any time he was given the chance to greet them with his own.

Daichi chased your lips as you pulled away, leaning in closer to you before catching himself. When he opened his eyes, your blissful smile greeted him.

“Would you mind grabbing a couple plates and mugs?” You asked, voice soft.

“Sure thing,” he replied placing one last kiss to your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on my tumblr writethehaikyuu


End file.
